Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an integrated electronic device comprising a temperature sensor and to the relevant sensing method.
Description of the Related Art
As is known, temperature sensors have a plurality of applications. For instance, they may be stand-alone components, which supply at output the temperature value of an environment. In addition, they may be a component of a more complex system, which includes other elements, the performance whereof varies with temperature. These variations are frequently undesirable so that it is useful to detect the existing temperature and compensate for the performance variations and make them independent of temperature. Also when the performance variation with temperature is the desired effect of the complex system, frequently it is in any case useful to have direct information on the local absolute temperature value.
Temperature sensors are built in very different ways, in particular according to the application and to whether they are of a stand-alone type or they are integrated in a more complex system. In the former case, in fact, frequently no problems of dimensions exist, and simpler but more cumbersome solutions may be used, whereas in the latter case the possibility of an integrated implementation with the other components of the system, in addition to the dimensions and consumption, may be important.
In case of temperature sensors integrated in an electronic circuit, it is known to exploit the variability with temperature of the base-emitter voltage of bipolar transistors. In fact, it is well known that this voltage has a variation of some millivolts per degree centigrade. By detecting the variation of voltage with a sensing circuit and amplifying it, with appropriate algorithms it is possible to determine the local temperature within the electronic circuit. This solution, albeit extremely widely adopted, is not free from disadvantages, due for example to the need of implementing bipolar components for MOS technology circuits and/or to the high consumption of the temperature sensor and the associated components, for example of conditioning and amplification stages associated to the temperature sensor. Furthermore, this solution has the disadvantage of giving rise to high noise, which may be disadvantageous in some applications. On the other hand, the known solutions have consumption levels that are the higher, the lower the level of maximum accepted noise. Not least, this solution does not always solve the problem since the base-emitter voltage read is generally compared with a reference value, generated through a different stage, such as a band-gap circuit, which in turn may vary with temperature. This behavior introduces an error in the output signal, so that the temperature value read may not have the desired precision.
In some known solutions, the sensing circuit comprises a resistive bridge for compensating for the temperature dependence in the reference element or circuit. However, also this solution is not free from disadvantages in so far as it introduces an undesirable consumption level.
More innovative solutions comprise, for example, the use of MEMS (Micro-Electrical-Mechanical System) technologies that enable creation of elements that may undergo mechanical deformation as the temperature varies (see, for example, “A Micromachined Silicon Capacitive Temperature Sensor for Radiosonde Applications” by Hong-Yu Ma, Qing-An Huang, Ming Qin, Tingting Lu, E-ISBN: 978-1-4244-5335-1/09, 2009 IEEE). Other known solutions are based upon the use of new materials (see, for example, “High-performance bulk silicon interdigital capacitive temperature sensor based on graphene oxide” by Chun-Hua Cai and Ming Qin, ELECTRONICS LETTERS, 28 Mar. 2013 Vol. 49 No. 7, ISSN: 0013-5194).
These solutions are, however, difficult to integrate in digital systems and thus not universally applicable.